


Bang, Bang, He Shot Me Down

by RougeBlatant



Series: Non-Calorecest Fics [1]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, Internal Monologue, Nobody is Dead, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: One second you were fighting side by side, shoulder to shoulder; brothers in arms, and in blood.The next you're bleeding from bullet, piercing through you.From a gun he shot.





	Bang, Bang, He Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short story, kinda inspired by the David and Walter fight in Covernant.  
> Here: [https://youtu.be/iG9JnQHmT4]()  
> [Spoiler for Alien Covernant]  
> And of course the Nancy Sinatra version of Bang Bang  
> Here: [https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ]()
> 
> I think this is the first time that I've focused on Cal's perspective, and wrote second person.
> 
> This also takes place in an AU war without any powers, I haven't got much of a story beyond that, I just thought of this and decided to practice writing again.  
> Enjoy,  
> E.

There's always that split second, hearing the click of the trigger; the bang of the hammer; the flash of light, exploding gunpowder.

Then the bullet is embedded in your chest and you're stumbling back from the shock, the impact.

You might had wondered how long this had been planned, had you had the time, but you're to busy being hustled to the ground, behind safety.

But you're not all that safe, you're still bleeding. There's adrenaline rushing through you and you can feel a tinge of pain, but it's not all there, your body is too pumped, too awake.

Someone thrusts a cloth to your chest and the blood bleeds into it, you can see as it begins to soak red, moving across the white cloth.

You're both numb and ricocheting, because the face of the man who shot you is none other then your younger brother. You know it, you see the hatred in his eyes before he aimed that gun, but every muscle, bone and instinct you have denies that truth.

It can't be him, your little sweet brother. Your half brother from a step mother who hates you, your little brother who stood in your shadow.  
Your little brother who could never hate you, right?

You're thrown to the present as wood and splitters explode above your head, a bullet lodging itself into the front of your cover.

Mare is watching you with concern in her eyes, in that moment you realise that you need to pull yourself together, because he's hurting her too. She reached for you, lifts you, tries to support you, both you, bending low because beyond that wall, there is an army of a hundred men, and your brother.

You pull yourself into safety, medics rushing to help. God, you wish someone could just magically heal you, just make it disappear. You lean back, wincing as the pain starts coming through, knowing, somewhere beyond the walls, your brother is standing, gun in hand, as though he's the king of some twisted world he'd build behind your backs.

You wonder, where did it go wrong?


End file.
